


Efflorescence

by wednesdays



Series: Sterek Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is a Failwolf, Fae & Fairies, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spirits, Stiles is a tree spirit, omg i know flower crowns are getting old but it's cute leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays/pseuds/wednesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, you shouldn't scratch trees, because there's the possibility that an angry forest spirit will poke you repeatedly in the chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efflorescence

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some dumb slightly ooc almost-crack lmao what am i doing with my life

Derek doesn't mean to anger a forest spirit, honest. It's just, sometimes he does things that have more interesting consequences than he thought they would.  
  
"Oh, alright, hey, _woah_ ," Derek whips around from where he's finished angrily scratching a tree to see a skinny little teenaged boy stomping over to him, all narrowed brown eyes and messy brown hair. The kid pokes a thin finger into Derek's chest, an eye twitching. "That is _enough_ , big guy." Derek blinks, completely caught off guard.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"You are _finished_ defiling my forest, alright, compadre?" the kid enunciates every word with a hard poke to the chest. Derek notices he's mostly shirtless, covered in various brown animal furs and intricate looking tattoos. A crown of soft green leaves surrounds his head. "You think you have the right to come into _my_ forest, destroying _my_ trees and _my_ plants, getting rabbit blood all over the place-- do you know much the trees hate blood--?!"  
  
"Wait, what?" Derek grabs the kid's hand because his pokes are starting to actually hurt. "What are you talking about?" the kid wrenches his hand away, stepping back and pointing at Derek threateningly.  
  
"That," he moves his hand to the claw marks marring the tree behind him. "Needs to stop. Pronto. Capiche?" Derek blinks again.  
  
"Uhh--"  
  
"Good," the kid stomps away, disappearing into the thick growth of trees and Derek shakes his head. A squirrel scampers up the tree he was just mangling.  
  
"What?" he asks the squirrel, but doesn't receive an answer.

*

"Some kid yelled at me for scratching a tree today," Derek says casually to Scott once he's back in the loft. Scott raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Why were you scratching a tree?" Derek huffs.  
  
"That's not the point," Derek mumbles. "He kept on saying I was defiling his forest, whatever that means." Scott suddenly looks interested.  
  
"His forest?" Derek nods. "Was he skinny, pale, probably wearing animal skins or leaves?" Derek frowns.  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?" Scott snorts and Derek glowers.  
  
"Everyone knows Stiles," Scott says, looking at Derek expectantly. Derek just blinks. "Stiles? The forest spirit?" Scott laughs a little at Derek's blank look. "Stiles has been guarding this forest since before Beacon Hills even existed. Legend says the founders of Beacon Hills had to offer him gifts and stuff before they were allowed to establish the town." Scott explains, gesturing with his hands.  
  
"And he's a... forest spirit?" Derek asks slowly, and Scott nods.  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprised you've never heard of him, actually," Scott muses.  
  
"I was always too busy with werewolf stuff to play attention to other folklore," Derek says, and Scott nods.  
  
"He doesn't like to be seen, anyway," Scott shrugs, then he smiles. "I saw him once, though, when I was little. I got lost trying to get back home when I was like, seven or eight. He sent me home with a flower crown and a little wooden trinket. I think I still have it, maybe somewhere in the attic..." Scott trails off, and Derek frowns to himself.  
  
A forest spirit. Hm.

*

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."  
  
Derek forces back a smile and turns around, plucking another one of the simple white flowers along the way. Stiles' hands clench and the leaves around his feet swirl in a nonexistent wind.  
  
"These are nice flowers," Derek comments, bringing one up to smell. Stiles squints at him.  
  
"Daisies," Stiles says absently. "You-- you're-- you're doing this on purpose," Stiles accuses, stepping forward. Derek grins.  
  
"Doing what?" Stiles stops just in front of him, just barely eye level.  
  
"Bothering me and my forest," Stiles says. "Why?" Derek shrugs.  
  
"Maybe because I can't get you out of my mind?" Stiles tilts his head, still frowning.  
  
"Why?" he asks again.  
  
"Maybe because you're beautiful," Derek says daringly. Stiles opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. To Derek's delight, he begins to blush.  
  
"I--you--" the blush spreads and Derek smiles. "Hmph." Stiles whips around and stomps off, shoulders hunched and ear bright red. Derek chuckles to himself, picking himself one more flower. A squirrel runs about underfoot.  
  
"Nailed it," he tells the squirrel.

*

When he gets home, he sees a crown made out of daisies hung around the doorknob, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://scottmccalliente.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 
> edit: this got a lot more response than i expected, so definitely expect more if you liked this! φ(￣ー￣ )ノ  
>  
> 
> i'd love feedback!


End file.
